Some Nights
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Some nights, they just didn't know what they stood for. *Slightly based off of the fun. song. R&R, please! Post-Season Seven, no spoilers.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here comes another McAbby one-shot! I really love these two together. They're just so cute and perfect! Squee! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"So, McElf Lord!" Tony thundered, turning heads in the bullpen. McGee rolled his eyes, feeling another migraine coming on.

"What?" he snapped. Tony held his hands up in surrender.

"Remain calm, Probie. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some drinks with me and the Israeli ninja over here," he explained. Ziva narrowed her eyes as she gathered her things.

"Right. I'm obviously not up for going out, Tony," McGee replied moodily. Ziva frowned.

"Is everything alright?" she asked cautiously. He sighed.

"Sorry, guys. I really don't want to expose you to my terrible mood. Um, my dad and I were on the phone last night and he was… uh, diagnosed with ALS, and I'm just not in the mood to go out."

Ziva patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about that, Tim. If you need anything, just call," Tony said sincerely. The two waved as the elevator doors slid shut, leaving McGee alone at his desk. Just as they departed, Abby came skipping towards him, bag on her shoulder and cell phone in hand.

"You ready?" she asked, chipper as ever.

McGee frowned. "For what?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Our movie, silly!" she laughed as if he were joking.

He sighed. "Oh man… I'm so sorry, Abby. I was kinda looking forward to going home. I completely forgot. Maybe next time?" he offered as Tony had just moments before.

Abby frowned and pulled at his arm. "Oh _hell _no. You are _not _cancelling on me, Timmy." She glared at him. He shook her hand off, startling her. She had never seen him like this, and she was scared.

"I'm sorry, McGee. I didn't mean to hurt you, if I did," she said softly. He shook his head, immediately regretting his action.

"It's okay, Abby. I shouldn't have done that. It's just… My dad was diagnosed with ALS and I found out last night. I'm not really up for going out," he rationalized. Abby gasped softly and pulled him into a hug.

"McGee! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed into his shoulder, then let him go. He shrugged.

"I guess I just have to buck up and handle it like a man. Sarah didn't take it well, and I was on the phone with her all last night," he replied grimly.

Abby looked dejected, but her mood changed in an instant. "You know what? Why don't you come over tonight? I can make you dinner!" she offered happily. McGee sighed.

"I don't know, Abbs. I'm really tired and cranky right now. I don't think that's a good idea," he admitted. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Tim. It'll be great. I promise," she grinned. He couldn't say no to her puppy-dog eyes, so he sighed and gathered his backpack.

"Yay!" she clapped, following him into the elevator.

He waited until Abby pulled safely out of the lot to climb into his own car. They weaved throughout traffic and made it to Abby's apartment in record time.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He stepped inside and shrugged his coat off.

"Whatever you have is fine," he replied. Abby nodded.

"Right. I forgot that you're off your diet. Did you some good," she winked, patting his rock-hard abs. "I don't really have any food… Want me to call for pizza?"

McGee blushed, but nodded. "Sure. You can get whatever," he replied, sitting back on her couch. She dialed up for pizza, and as she did, he swiveled his vision around her home. It was still completely black, but some of the furniture was different. For example, her old skull lamp was gone, only to be replaced with an even darker, misshapen one. The couch, instead of being the old, uncomfortable leather, was now soft and velvety. Where there used to be an ACDC poster was now an Iron Maiden poster.

"The place looks different, Abbs," he called, standing up. He picked up the book that was laying on the kitchen table. Smiling inwardly, he commented, "Lemony Snicket?"  
Abby looked up from her purse and blushed. "Yeah, he's my secret addiction. Kinda like Caf-Pow. Only... The Caf-Pow thing isn't a secret, and I don't drink Lemony Snicket. Because that would be weird.

Well... Now that you mention it, I could totally go for some lemonade right now. Open the fridge for me?"

He grinned to himself as he pulled the fridge open and took out a carton of lemonade. Pouring two glasses, they both took a seat on her couch.

"So. How was your day?" he asked, sipping from his glass. She shrugged.

"The usual. Cade called in to say hi," she smiled. McGee's face fell.

"Cade, huh? How's he doing?" he asked nonchalantly. Abby slapped him gently on the arm.

"If it's any of _your _business, he has a girlfriend," she grinned. McGee breathed a sigh of relief. Abby glared at him, but relaxed immediately.

"I miss doing this, McGee," she said shyly. McGee frowned.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"This. You know, hanging out, spending time together. It's good for our friendship," she replied. McGee looked her in the eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, I better get that," Abby cleared her throat awkwardly. She opened the door, greeted the deliveryman, and paid him. She brought the steaming pizza into the living room, making McGee smile. He rubbed his hands together.

"Alright! That smells great," he said hungrily. They opened up the box and dug into the pizza slices.

"Abby, do you think you could ever give _us _a try again?" McGee asked out of the blue. Abby looked up, a piece of pizza still in her mouth.

"I-What?" she asked, dumbfounded. She was shocked that he was bringing this up.

Well, to be perfectly truthful, she had given some thought to this. She knew that he cared about her unconditionally. He was just so warm and kind, and he was so good to her. Since the day they broke up, she had regretted her decision. She wanted so badly to return to him; to fly back into his arms; to once again feel his caress. But she couldn't tell him how she felt. It was too hard for her; she didn't want to feel needy. He had no idea how much it hurt her to say those words.

"I'm sorry, Abby," he mumbled. "I should get going now. Thanks for helping take my mind off things." He gathered his belongings and stumbled for the door. Abby's eyes stung with tears.

"No, McGee. Wait," she called softly. McGee turned around with a dejected look on his face.

"Abby, I don't need to hear it. I know. You don't want to get back together. I get it," he spat. Abby swallowed.

"Listen, McGee," she started. He didn't. He kept going.

"Look, it was wrong of me to bring it up again. I'm sorry. I don't need you to tell me," he rambled. Abby grabbed him by the arm, her tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Tim. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Just… Just listen to me, please," she begged, tugging at his sleeve. He sighed and pulled her close around the waist.

"I'm sorry, Abby. Please, talk. I'm sorry," he whispered. Abby looked down, pushing herself closer into him.

"I miss you, Tim," she whimpered. McGee hugged her.

"I miss you too," he replied. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just worried that you didn't want me back," he apologized sadly. Abby looked at him.

"Oh, Tim. I could never _not _want you back," she smiled, still crying. McGee reached towards her face and wiped away a tear.

"Don't stress," he whispered softly into her ear, giving it a small kiss. Butterflies erupted in her stomach.

He maintained his gentle, yet firm, grip on her slim waist, letting his fingers drift aimlessly around the small of her back. It was his special way of telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Her heart pounded as their faces drew nearer and nearer. She felt as if the universe was frozen around them, just like their very first kiss. His lips were barely inches away now, and he leaned in closer. As she closed her eyes, small puffs of breath escape her lips. He suddenly and softly grazed her lips, sending fiery shivers down their spines. She ran her fingers through his short hair as his tangled in her own. She missed this like no other. His passion, his heart, his touch… They were all something she couldn't live without.

You see, some nights, she would sit and mope about letting him go.

Some nights, she didn't know if she could handle herself.

Some nights, she just wanted to run back to him and kiss him like never before.

But not tonight. Tonight, it was all coming back to her and hit her like a bullet train.

As their lips slowly parted, he looked deep into her eyes, seeing the love that they held.

Breathlessly, he whispered, "I'm never giving up."

**Author's Note: So? Did you guys like it!? I hope you did. Review, please 3 **


End file.
